The Golden Demon
by Writing is my trigger
Summary: Jhin Khada, a stagehand of Zhyun; Zed, Shen, and Kusho of Ionia in hunt of the Golden Demon haunting Shyun with terrors on people unheard of before. Their hunt for the demon requested and denied by the Grand Master Kusho, but still fulfilled in secret to not have attention brought. What they find may not be what they expected and what the demon hoped to surprise them with.


**The Golden Demon**

By Kevin Nakamura

 **Some things before you continue:**

 _Note from me - Hey guys, it's been a while since I last uploaded things. I won't get into my life's story, but I am trying to get back from what I was dealing with, as well as help out my situation with some writing! I main Jhin on League of Legends now, so I started thinking of doing a fanfiction on him. Here I am! I do hope I get some input back on this and perhaps it'll kick off into something. For now, it's just me scrambling for ideas again so I can get some writing juices flowing. So leave me a review of what you thought! Additional notes will be at the bottom of the chapter! Edit: 6/12/17- I have been reading up on Jhin and yes, it should have been done before beginning this. I live and learn and I'm sorry for the change. I'm glad to see some people are taking a peek at it and hope to make it better!_

-This is the work of a fanfiction, using information from a variety of sources, as well as Riot's background for him. Nothing will be completely accurate and some things made up. It's my own work with some influence. I do not claim to own the character Jhin, or the company Riot's game: League of Legends.

-This is rated M for mature (or 18+), due to language, explicit implied images, potential sexual actions later on. I cannot control who reads this, nor their age while doing so. I can merely express that this is a mature work for a preferable age of those over eighteen.

-I am not one to do heterosexual works, so any content in here will be mostly homosexual. If you don't agree with this, don't read it. Simple as that. I don't have time for people getting mad over something trivial as this.

-Notes of suicide, death, murder (quite obviously), intercourse, among other not-so-nice subjects will be brought up. If you don't enjoy heartbreak or descriptions of dead bodies, please do not read or take it with a heeded warning given here.

-Otherwise, I hope you enjoy and leave a helpful review, as I am trying to get back into writing again. I'm not in the best place and my thoughts are mostly jumbled, so I do apologize if this starts out poorly.

-Cover photo is made by GraceZhu on Deviantart. I do not claim to own the art.

Chapter One:

The Golden Demon- a legendary beast that had frightened the Ionian mountains years prior. The monster had one day vanished, leaving it's prey mangled in the hands of mourning families with little clue as to what it truly had been. No one had lived to tell what the beast had looked like. Inflicting fear, Wuju soldiers had patrolled to little avail. Some had rumored that they were incapable of stopping such a force, to only which was proven. The vanishing of the Demon was only beginning it's reign of terror. While it had no longer been a problem of Ionia, it remained a distant and unspoken fear to the people. Farms had moved further from the mountains and people no longer stayed too long past dark. Due to the recency of the activity being a few years apart, the Great Master of Ionia was summoned by Zhyun. Their own threat had arisen and having heard of their Golden Demon, the similarities in death was unmistakable. He'd turned down Zhyun's counsel, stating that he had his own matters to attend to and that their guard should be able to take care of it on their own. Disappointed, yet the peace between them holding on a mutual understanding to the Master, Zhyun continued in their struggle to catch the beast. What they did not know, was the Grand Master had called upon his two star students to journey with him to Zhyun. Their attire had changed and their belongings minimum. Together, Kusho, the Great Master departed for the city of advancement.

Kusho knew that it must be the same creature and that the failure he and his soldiers returned with must be sated. The wavering peace he'd fought so long for grew strained with Noxus' ever posing threat to each province.

Sailing together, Shen and Zed- young ninjas under Kusho's wise teaching; discussed excitedly how they would take down the beast when they had found it. Kusho regarded their childish joy with little attention. He had tried reminding them of the Wuju being unable to stop it, but Zed didn't falter. Shen had taken it with a grain of salt, but couldn't resist an eager Zed's chatter. To see his friend so happy was far worth however long the trip may be. That was, what he'd told himself as they traveled across sea to their new, temporary home.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to grow to hate the mission. The young, ambitious Zed slouched and bored outside their rented home. It was at the edge of the Zhyun city they were still investigating. At least, trying to. To Zed, this was a deterrent from training. He had been excited at first, of course. The thrill of catching a murderous psychopath on some freaky rampage had gotten him leaping the opportunity before they had been able to leave their mentor's shrine. Now, it was growing harder for him to concentrate with the knowledge that he was failing at every turn to catch the demon. He would struggle with the thought that his mentor whom taught him so much, knew so little about their new enemy. How could a man that couldn't catch something leaving behind such a wild and bloodied trail train those seeking to hone their skills?

He didn't care about that now, however. He wanted blood and vengeance for the innocent people's death. The correlation between the Golden Demon of Ionia; his home, and Ionia's people that he'd grown to become neighbors with drove him mad. Chewing against the inside of his lip, he cursed and kicked at the dirt ground. The shitty, advanced providence had little protection for these sorts of things, just as Ionia had. If Zed had been older at the time of the Golden Demon's rage, he would have caught it and brought the head to his people for reassurance. With their weakened state as of current, though, he doubted they had tried much to stop it. Calling for help from Ionia was a sign of weakness to the young man. Zed did not argue his master's assistance. Every time he would try, it was met with the Great Master's disapproval and Shen's growing awkwardness to standing up for him. It was true that it would leave Zhyun in their debt, but that was not his Master's view on the situation.

The befriended ninja had approached silently, his gaze sad as he witnessed his friend pouting yet again.

"I understand it's hard for you, but do try to be patient… I believe we're getting closer." They both knew it a lie. It had been three- almost four years now since this 'hunt' started and he was beginning to think the demon was taunting them. Both were agitated from the wait- the anticipation for victory being close before snatched from under them in an instant. It was an obsession for Shen and an annoyance for Zed. The information that they gathered was useless. No one knew what it looked like; no one surviving the wrath. People were _scared_. Zed remembered times when the streets would litter with children playing games and couples sitting outside just to enjoy the air. Just as Ionia had.

"Do not _patronize_ me, Shen…" The favorite. "No one knows a damn thing and we're wasting our time! What do we give a damn about some demon that Zhyun can't take care of? Why are we the ones spending nearly _four_ years chasing ghosts?" The response wasn't what was hoped for, but expected.

"If there is anything we can find to stop it, then we are not wasting our time. If we gave up, and everyone else did as well, we would be letting it win. Letting it grow stronger and possibly pose a threat to Ionia. Our _home_." he reminded him, exhaling through his nose irritably. They had both gone over this routine and as the time went on, it grew more heated. "But… you are right." This caused the man to glance over. That wasn't how it usually went.

"We are focusing too much on trying to catch it. Perhaps a break… time to rejuvenate and step back would be better." he offered, now standing beside Zed. Shen didn't look at him- didn't need to for the reaction. "Why didn't you offer this sooner?" he grumbled, somewhat deflated from his snap from the new gentleness. Shen allowed a smile, warm and welcoming to their contradicting months. As much as Zed would deny it later, he did appreciate the sudden sentiment towards how he felt. It felt nice to not have two against him constantly. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, looking back to Shen. He couldn't help the curiosity. Zed never being so patient in training, or anything else for that matter; he was scolded often. It was also promise to break from the sheer insanity of how long they had been doing this. The sights both had seen were far from humane. Every place they traveled, only catching the results of a massacre. The first time they came across the bodies, both had grown quite ill beside it.

The man straitened, as though he'd thought of something before shaking his head. "Ah. A nearby theater. Some have been telling me the greatest actor they've had perform in the wandering theatre is back. He seems to bounce between them and other operas around. It would be an experience." They had both heard tales of acting and seen small plays, but it was a foreign luxury for the training ninjas. Meditation was their break and fighting was their lives; training constantly to come out on top.

A grunt for a response and Zed nudged his toe into the wall beside him. Shen angled his head, watching him curiously for a response. "Yeah, sure." he said suddenly with a huff.

Smiling once again, Shen nodded. "I've bought the tickets." He was glad Zed agreed- otherwise they would have wasted some of the money they'd acquired from their new merchant lives. They were both dressed in their usual outfits. No weapons showing and casual, plain clothes. They did not wish to stick out or be remembered during their time there. After so many years, however, it would grow hard to be forgotten.

Anything defensive they had on them were hidden within their thick, hanging sleeves or beneath the belts of their pants. There wasn't much need to change. Jerking his chin up, he gestured for Shen to lead. He knew the area, but hadn't focused on unimportant destinations such as places for relaxation. A swish of a ponytail and Shen was bounding up a nearby home silently. A habit to travel high that neither seemed to shake despite not needing much secrecy. Lunging after, he flanked, his footfalls just as silent.

Their master knew of this adventure already, Kusho watching from the window as the two departed. Shen had mentioned it, to which the Grand Master agreed humbly. His son had grown to care more for Zed through their time here- worrying despite their frequent arguments with each other. He had noticed the drop in Zed's attitude towards the training. His struggle through his anger and resentment for the situation. What the two did not know, was that this was planned by their Master discretely.

The large building was undeniably what they were searching for when they both halted at the street opening up to it. Zed was honestly surprised that he'd never seen it before. The pavement circled about a fountain, to which large stairs lead up to a tall building. Other stores went about the area as well, on either side, but none quite as extravagant. Pressing onward, Shen greeted the woman at the door with their pass inside, to which she took and waved them on. It wasn't as fancy as Zed had expected, but still a change from the bare, plain streets outside. Nothing to do than ask the same questions that no one had answers to. Folding his arms as he grew increasingly aware of the many people flooded inside, he took seat with Shen near the back row. Not the best for a view, but less noticeable in case they needed to flee or witness something strange.

Zed took note of the show starting soon from the announcement from a gruff, booming voice; and that the other ninja planned this. He had already purchased tickets, but coming at this time than sooner. Had he done it because he knew he'd be itching to take a break?

Turning his gaze back to the stage, the flow of the characters and their lines echoed through the room. Music played, from an unknown location and voices boomed with hurt, longing, love, fury. A romance ending poorly. Typically, the novels he'd skimmed through outside training ended sappy and disgustingly good willed. Shen seemed to love them the better the ending. This was more Zed's style. Remaining silent and still, the golden limbs caught his eye briefly.

The thin actor, prancing the stage and claiming it his own; shining above all others. Something was entrancing about it. Despite his metallic limbs, Zed couldn't help but admire his style and appearance. He wore a thick rope about his waist, flitting with his movements as he struck down enemies. Roaring out for the loss of his love.

When they bowed and the curtain drew, a flicker of a mask lifted faintly. Looked dead at the ninjas before vanishing behind crimson velvet. Shifting with discomfort, Zed remembered to tag along and clap with the others. If Shen had noticed anything, he didn't express it. When the brunette looked to his partner, seeing his eyes reddened and puffy, he let out a low sigh.

Sap.

* * *

"I was merely appreciating a good act." Shen was defending himself, his shoulders stiff and his arms crossed over his chest. Chuckling, Zed shook his head and bumped against his shoulder with a closed fist gently. "Yeah, you were crying over people pretending to be hurt from loss."

It had been strange to witness- no one had truly died, but they made it seem like a man was suffering. The music, the words, the way he pretended. It irked Zed how people could do that. It was like an elaborate lie put on for people to somehow enjoy. He didn't understand how he too had fallen for the false situation, taking entertainment from something that had never happened. It didn't matter. He felt somewhat better already.

The masked man- most of them masked as well- he recalled and suddenly went silent. "The man with the… fake limbs. Was that the actor they spoke of?" "Atsushi?" Zed sighed. "Yes…" The main character of the plot; a man with nothing more to lose. He had died in the end.

"You noticed." Shen brightened some despite himself. "Yes… that was him. The wandering actor." Zed thought a moment before rubbing his chin. "I didn't get a good vibe near the end." he murmured, scratching the faint stubble. He would have to shave when they returned home.

Shen's expression was suddenly stern and serious again. Back to what he was used to, it seemed. "I did not either. The way he looked at us. A stranger since we've started investigating. Perhaps worth investigating…" He hesitated, looking guilty for something. "… tomorrow." Zed seemed relieved enough and nodded thankfully. "We could enjoy the sake the children brought the other day." The night seemed to only get better; for now.

* * *

"Another glorious display! You left far too soon before, Khada." A gruff voice boomed and a large display of wide arms, as though to take him up in an embrace neared him. Lifting his prosthetic hand, he shook his head. "No need for that. I do regret leaving." Something that for once, was not a lie. His favorite theatre. Grand and putting on the works that Jhin took a liking to the most.

"How long can I expect you staying? Hopefully for another play." His voice trailed, watching the masked man almost worriedly. He regarded him with wary, only for the idea of Jhin leaving. Offering a sigh, the slim man lowered the small towel to prod at his forehead, just above his mask. "I will stay for another. But I cannot guarantee any after that. I am quite a busy man." he mused. It was enough for the director to proclaim his content with just that.

"A night worth celebration! This place needs you, Khada. What, with the fear of neighboring areas and that damned demon…" His eyebrows lowered and his smiled faded to a scowl. "You should really be careful traveling about. It'll get you caught up in those lonely wanderings of yours."

Jhin relaxed slightly and offered an amused hum. "No demon would dare touch an aspiring actor." He tapped his mask. "One day I could be playing as it! Surely he would appreciate recognition." The man softened and lightened up on the subject with another familiar laugh. "My days are long gone for this stage, Jhin." He had used his first name. "Consider retiring to this area once your days of traveling with that ambitious group are over." The offer was new, but not unexpected. "I will indeed consider it. I do thank you for allowing me a position on your stage." Futile conversations. He cared not for this bubbling, middle aged man that put on simple plays. They were favorites of his, but nothing spectacular. This, didn't not go past his lips. None of his true thoughts were verbalized.

Offering a bow, he made his way from the theatre, smoothing his usual attire. The rope he'd worn, had been his own and was wrapped about his waist over a different outfit that wasn't too different to the one he had garnished in the play. Older fashioned, but never too obvious. Providing an image to Jhin Khada and spreading it from city to city. Ionia wasn't too large, thankfully.

Lost in his own thoughts, he'd hardly noticed the swine he'd collided shoulders with. Two had been conversing, so hadn't noticed to shift of the unfocused man walking.

"Ah- my apologies." The one visible hazel eye lifted, piercing into the offender. Surprise and mild irritation met back, until recognition set in. The one beside the brown haired man grew stiff in shock. Was that the one crying? A poor excuse for a ninja.

"You're…"

Jhin stepped back, offering a bow at the hips. The raven haired man; taller the both of them than the stagehand, but seemed a couple inches over his partner; returned the bow hurriedly. "Excuse my friend please, sir!" Respect for someone he had not met properly yet. How cute. Jhin rose, a brow cocked despite neither being able to see. The brunette didn't share the other's words to heart and scowled deeply. He didn't suppose he liked being excused for.

"Ah, it is no problem at all, gentlemen. I was wandering about without looking. I do apologize." With a smile behind his mask, he nodded and began to part ways. An opportunity. When he had seen the two at the play, a spark of smugness began to flow through him. He didn't allow himself any other emotion than what was needed for the part he played in his works, but this was far too great to pass up. He knew he would be followed that night. Jhin also knew the names of those who would be tracking him.

* * *

"The sake will have to wait." Was Zed's only words after the departing of their new prey. Shen nodded beside him and they took to the shadows in an instant. At least, when it came to their training and fighting, they were on the same page. Their differences and disputes cast aside for a common goal. Zed wasn't sure about following a mere actor, but he certainly stuck out among the rest. If he was related in the slightest to the murders, it might be an underling to the demon. Perhaps a pretty, masked face to it.

Zed ignored his brain's use of the word pretty. Scaling tall buildings, their new hunt stopped at a hotel amidst the center of the city. A rather open and busy area. Shen began to wonder if they were pursuing someone merely suspicious of something else- crimes or anything of the sort not involving them or their pursuit of the Golden Demon. Still, it was something than asking families of their murdered kin and witnessing only the mess made after the creature's work. At this point, Zed was eager for anything new and strange to give some distraction.

If it was a waste of time, he had at least gotten what he needed. Even if it was small, watching the play was still something he felt was required to continue on. Something to distract him before he blew up at his master.

Eyeing the end of the other's prosthetic heel enter the hotel, Zed glanced to Shen. "He only went home." he muttered. "Are we supposed to watch through his window while he sleeps?" Shen lifted a hand at Zed's growing irritability. "Let us just watch… just to make sure. We can return later and follow him for a few days. Until we're both satisfied he's not correlated.

Neither knew of the revelation their Grand Master was currently having, staring at the papers of reports with a slacked jaw. The time he'd spent searching for a similarity- the years he'd had his pupils searching through such morbid sights took this long to end. Reaching for his sword, he quickly guised to blend with the festival that would be in preparation for that night. He didn't have time to see if the two ninjas sent out for the play were alright. They were good at what they did and should they pose no threat with knowledge of what they walked into, everything should go according to his sudden, new plan.

* * *

Jhin settled a hand against his mask, the palm covering over the porcelain briefly before he removed it. A black cover about his head prevented exposure. His curtains drawn apart, he didn't glance to it as he set the object to his dresser. Kneeling before his bed, his fingers wrapped about his familiar pistol. Tugging it from under, he holstered it and clicked open a pouch on his belt for the ammunition that was stored inside. His few belongings kept travel light and easy. The most he'd carried along were some spare outfits and props.

Craning his neck to crack and rub against with his human hand, he let out a low, deep sigh. How obnoxious. He wondered briefly if they would go after someone without reason. A smirk lifted the cloth about his face and he turned from the window to the door. On his way, he retrieved the mask he'd set down and secured it over his face yet again.

The two had indeed seen the gun, crouching at the rooftop of an adjacent building. Shen blinked, his shoulders tense, while Zed cursed. "Well that's _something_ , right?" he hissed to Shen. The man nodded slowly, his brows furrowed in thought. "This is either something we don't need involvement in, or some clue…" he mumbled, eyeing Zed from the corner of his eye. They both pushed up and descended to the alleyway between the two buildings. Watching for someone to pass, the familiar wisp of a rope passed. Both waited a moment before slinking from their hiding spot to tag along a distance away. The roofs were bright from set up lights for the Blossom Festival and they would be caught in an instant leaping about from the chase.

Jhin Khada strode easily, hand on his hip and head high. A man of confidence and purpose. Seemingly unaware of being followed, Zed eyed Shen and slipped his hands into each of his sleeves to conceal his arms. It was also to grip the shrunken buried inside, readied to fight if the stranger drew on them.

When they arrived to the Jyom Pass did Zed halt and move a hand to Shen's chest to stop him. "This seems too easy…" he mumbled, nervously. It wasn't until then that they noticed their quarry had stopped too. Shen crouched and reached for the sword tucked into his pants, his eyes narrowing. A soft hum rose as the man turned sideways, his arm raising to reveal the gun he'd acquired in his hotel and pointed it to them.

"Gentlemen, please… you wouldn't want to ruin such a wonderful performance, now would you?" Zed scowled deeply, his stomach coiling as he tensed to pounce. Shen took this time to brush his shoulder to the other in warning. Guns were faster than legs with swords and throwing devices. An amused air lifted across from them, the man smug at their forced resistance.

" _Behold my glorious defeat with careful eyes, swine."_ he spat.

Shen frowned.

" _Watch the way your men tremble before me! Falling limp at your feet, by_ me." He laughed, his shoulders shaking. It was the play's final lines. " _And damn me to hell, God. This is your final moments and they will be with the man whose life you ruined."_

 _Vengeance shall be mine_. It didn't take the last line for the man to click his safety, his eye narrowing down the small barrel of the strangely shaped pistol. Shen shouted, shoving Zed as the air rung with the shot. A flash of deep violet and crimson exploded to the air before it vanished in an instant. They had both ducked to either side of the path of his fire, hearts hammering. Their concentration had wavered from surprise at the attack.

A laugh as startled screams rose and people began to race to their homes, dropping what they'd been doing to the street's floor.

Another familiar voice, however rose above the rest. A battle cry from Kusho before the stagehand fell forward. A blade wrapped around his front, the sharpened end just barely grazing against his throat. The Grand Master looked up, his gaze stern. Of course the two would be out of place. Had they followed Jhin Khada? Neither seemed injured, so his attention was quickly turned back to the man below his feet. "Do not move, _Golden Demon_." he said smoothly, his tone low and threatening.

Zed snapped from his daze instantly. Snapping to his feet, he glared with wild eyes. " _This_?" he shouted. He'd heard Kusho right, but refused to believe it. "This is the demon? A _man_!" There was something else. There had to be something else. The one below chuckled, raising his hands. It wasn't until then that Zed noticed the weapon had been knocked from his grasp. Shen kicked it aside, having already been up and kept it from the actor.

"Disappointment?" Mockery.

It had been years of his life and training to witness such horrible endings to those innocent and unsuspecting. For this human below _them_. It took every ounce of his control to not kick him in the teeth. If he had any. Behind that mask could be anything.

Shen was focused on the Grand Master, hesitant and frowning. "Father, I know he's tried to shoot us and behaved oddly thus far, but to accuse him of being the Golden Demon…?" Kusho sighed heavily, moving his sword to press to the back of his captive's neck so he could straiten. "Zed, bind his arms. We will bring him with us to Ionia to decide his fate." Zed had been about to bristle when his hand rose, stopping him. "Do not tell me to kill him here. Now is not the time or place for an execution. I will explain once we're not on the streets." he assured quietly.

Muttering, Zed obeyed, finding a rope outside a nearby shop before approaching and taking over holding the man down. He didn't squirm or even attempt to throw either off with the switch. It was strange. A man soon to be sentenced to death, accepting defeat so easily. He yanked Jhin's arms behind him, forcing a knot to bind his limbs together. It was the first time he'd touched an inhuman arm like this. His eyes narrowed at the cold, golden arm. Vulgar.

Head turning, something smug seemed to come off the monster. "You were the feisty one, weren't you?" he mused aloud. " _Zed_?" All three stiffened and six eyes snapped to the one that was narrow and glinting humorously.

The attention was favored and he laughed again, only pausing as rope was snapping his heels together. "Careful- _boy_ , I'm _quite_ delicate." Zed growled, his fingers curling to fists. Kusho intervened, telling Shen to carry the prisoner.

With a huff, he was hoisted to the air and over a surprisingly strong shoulder. It was a humiliating display, but only if he let on that it was. Keeping to his attitude of taunting the younger, more agitated ninja kept any of them from commenting on his situation. A minor setback to something larger, he reassured himself. Zed took to tuning him out as they walked, glaring at the walls of passing buildings. It took him a while to realize they were traveling in alleys and out of sight.

It would look odd. Carrying a man, tied up, with no authority to be doing such a thing. Especially in Zhyun than Ionia.

* * *

 **Additional notes**

 _Howdy! That was surprisingly fast! This chapter didn't take me too long, so the quality is mostly just me blurting onto paper my ideas. I do apologize for that. I had made this chapter way longer, but people advised me to cut it a bit and put the next part as the beginning of the second chapter! I just wanted to make this the best I could and might have put too many things in at once. Maybe it's not going fast enough, maybe too slow. That's for you guys to let me know! I do hope this hits off and you all enjoy it. So please give me some feedback, ideas, things you didn't like or did- I'm down! I'm eager for the response this will get and probably will post the second chapter after a review from a friend. Thank you so much again._

(Also, to the lore; a gentle reminder that this is a work of fiction based on the general things that Riot has stated for their character's biography. I do know that Kusho had found this out and plotted a bit more than this and truth be told, I hadn't remembered the detail at first. But this is my own work and I can stray from the canon. I don't know if you, the readers, will like that, but I hope you will. I also did notice they said that Jhin will be shy and reserved in prison, which I personally don't agree with. I gave him a bit of a cocky attitude, but again, that's for me to decide. I do appreciate input however and if you guys like it or not. I probably won't change Jhin's attitude, but think it adds to his charm)


End file.
